Angel's Pets
by Lokigodric
Summary: A collecion of one shots about BDSM. Mature readers only.


Pet's hole had been kept open for three days now. The plug was white with protruding gold veins and head, thick and made with a metal core to increase the weight hiding the metal core was a sapphire that stored a bit of Master's Grace to keep the plug vibrating and harshly throbbing all day at random times. It was held in his body by a leather strap that was soft and lined with rabbit fur against Pet's skin. His balls were separated from each other with a three inch wide solid gold band and stretched five inches down. Each testicle was bright red and pressed tightly against the skin; there was no slack for his testicles to move around in and each movement was felt to its fullest. His cock was in a small and tight cage, compacted down as far as it would go. Pet was unable to do anything to remove the items for Pet's Master had locked each, the cage, stretcher and leather strap with a lock that was unable to be opened without Master's Grace.

Of course Pet had tried when he was first taken, the first, but not only time, he tried to remove the locks without Masters Permission and his butt had been turned black and blue for days after and it had been weeks before he was allowed out Master's sight again. During this punishment Pet had worn padded gloves that had been secured over his hands rendering them useless, a chain had connected his balls to his ankles with little slack and a tight leather and fur collar had been locked around his neck that kept him chained to the wall, his sleeping pillow and his bowl of water. He had screamed in the beginning. He raged and had to be punished so many times. Master didn't blame Pet for acting out. All Pet's life he had been in control of everything, Pet had to be or he and his brother could die. Master knew that Pet was going through a hard time relearning how to live in his new life. And Master knew that Pet was convinced that this was all to make him suffer, that the moment he showed weakness he would be mocked and hurt even more, that his pain would be put on display for all the others to see.

But when the break finally happened, when Pet couldn't hold back the tears, when he could no longer hold back the need for some kindness and when he was desperate enough to give in for just a few minutes, his Master was _so good_ to him. Master released him from his restraints and gave him all the love and comfort he needed. His Master gently washed him and was careful of his bruises. Pet was wrapped up in a thick and warm blanket and hand fed by _his Master. _The Great Commander of Heaven, Vicar of God for 40,000 years, was tending to him by hand and foot as though Master adored his Pet and reading his Pet's mind Master assured him he did. Master assured his Pet that he adored everything about him, when he was out in the world without him and had to be strong and tough. Master adored him when he was captured and fought tooth and nail for freedom because Pet didn't understand what was happening. Master adored him when he had to be corrected and adored him when he was good and sweet. When Pet was done eating Master rubbed his stomach and gently covered his face in kisses. He whispered into his Pet's ear sweet words, promises of love and care that would never end even when he was being punished. That his home was now with Master, that Master was now his family and Master would never leave him behind.

And so went the pattern for what seemed like years, Dean would resist and rebel, Michael would punish him until he broke again, only to shower him with so much affection and kind words and gentle touches. As time went on the frequency of Dean pushing back at Michael became less and less until finally they seemed to stop. With calm in the Nest, Master and Pet fell into a rhythm that suited them both. Pet grew to be comfortable wearing only collars, cock cages and dildos every day and Master got only the best items made for Pet to wear. The metal jewelry Pet wore were made of Gold and covered in jewels. The leathers were natural brown and were softened and lined with rabbit fur so he would never be chafed unless that's what Master wanted to do for punishment. Even Masters home was altered so Pet would be comfortable there and Pet grew to love his Masters Nest. It was when Pet finally understood and accepted that Master loved him and cared for him that Master finally claimed him as his Submissive. It was after six months of peace between the two of them that Master had finally taken the plug out, rolled Pet on his stomach and slid his much larger cock in. Pet had gasped and keened. Master had grabbed Pet's wrists and held them flat to the mattress as he slowly slid himself in. When Pet had begun to fidget to relieve some of the pressure, Master had pinned Pet's legs down with his own so Pet was forced to feel each inch throughout his who body.

But it wasn't just his cock; Master was slowly easing his Grace into Pets Soul as well, binding them even further and sealing Pet to him completely. Master spent hours gently rocking his cock and his Grace into Pet's body and Soul and by the time Master had finally cum both of them were covered in sweat and Pet had been reduced to mindless pleasure. After Master had finished he gently turned over Pet and used his mouth to reduce him even more. After that it was rare a day went by that Master didn't fuck him at least twice. Sometimes days went by without Master having to leave and then Master would see how much cum Pet could hold in his body. Angelic stamina was a thing to be feared and Master once fucked Pet for six days with little to no break for Pet. Even when he was sleeping Master gently fucked him in a rocking manner so Pet wouldn't be jarred awake. Pets belly began to descend from being filled up so much and Master refused to allow him to absorb the cum for days after, bee lining towards him and nuzzling his belly before pressing Pets thighs to his chest, using his Grace to remove the plug and filling him up with more cum. It was only when Pet was unable to move without being in pain that Master finally allowed the cum to drain away.

With the new aspect Pet learned even faster and became even more moldable. He had learned to not speak without permission, only make sounds. He had learned to whimper and whine, nudge his Master's knees and thighs with his head when he needed attention. He had learned to crave his Masters kisses and cuddles. He had learned to love being pampered, fed healthy and delicious food, sleeping on soft pillows in his Master's office. He had learned to stop gagging when his Master had his cock deep in his throat. He had spent hours with his Masters cum in his mouth learning to enjoy the flavor, he was put in so many bound positions, kept in them for hours before his Master would allow him to move. But he learned to love the knowledge that he had made his Master proud after each time. Pet learned that he made Masters Life better and easier, that with him around Master could relax before preparing for the next battle against Demons or the Fallen One.


End file.
